Maple Story: Rise of the Black Mage
by Crimson Reaper Ragna
Summary: Skarn want's nothing more than to leave his little home in Henesys and become the world's greatest hero! But when he accepts a job from a mysterious stranger to deliver a package to Empress Cygnus, he embarks on a journey that will shape the world...forever. ACCEPTING OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

MapleStory: Rise of the Black Mage

By Shunto aka Black Viper Meggido

I put that on my profile I'd be starting this eventually, and here it is!

Please enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!

Prologue: Pact of Darkness

Skarn lay facedown on the crystal surface as he got up and looked around his surroundings.

As he stood up on his feet he noticed something unusual about the area.

For one, there were people frozen in blocks of ice.

As the young explorer went up to one, he felt a surge of power rise up in his body.

It was short lived, however; the power disappeared as he walked away.

Suddenly, the crystals shattered, and Skarn covered his face to protect himself from the rain of crystal.

Nothing touched him. He lowered his arm and looked forward to see a man in a black cloak.

The hooded individual turned around to face the boy.

"You… the sixth hero…!"

Skarn backed away. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about… I'm just an explorer living in Henesys…!"

The cloaked figure lunged at Skarn and pinned him on the ground.

As his face drew closer, Skarn turned his head away to avoid gazing at his eyes.

But he couldn't move; he was frozen to the ground.

The figure spoke once again.

"You…you hold the key to free me…!"

Skarn was scared out of his wits now.

"W-what key!? I don't know what you're talking about!"

The figure raised his left hand and a scythe appeared.

"Give it to me… Give me the power to unite my soul with a new vessal…!"

The scythe came down on Skarn and he closed his eyes for the impact…

Suddenly, Skarn shot up in his bed. Gripping his chest he breathed heavily, trying to forget the nightmare that transpired…

But when his hand came to his face, he froze.

On it, was a black and gold bat wing with a glyph in the center.

It wasn't a dream; he knew that for a fact.

He knew because the day before…

That glyph was never there.

End of prologue! It's dark, I know, but I think it sets up a good plot. You'll understand the sixth hero thing much later in the fic.

R&R please; also, please submit your dares/truths to my other fic, SMT Truth or Dare.

Good day all.


	2. Chapter 2

Maple Story

Rise of the Black Mage

By Shunto

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have ANY affiliation with NEXON entertainment or NEXON America.

_Chapter 2: The Package_

Skarn just stared at the mark on the back of his hand for what seemed like hours until he finally just got up.

Paying no attention to his hand, he still knew he had to cover it up. He grabbed a pair of gloves and slid them on, effectively hiding the strange mark.

He then grabbed the rest of his gear, which was his sword, several healing potions and teleport scrolls and a single resurrection phial.

He strapped his pack on and headed out of his house into his home of Henesys.

While Henesys wasn't boring (in fact, many explorers gathered around this area to do trades and form parties), it was still relatively small compared to other towns.

The beginners who usually stopped here were either looking to be trained by Athena Pierce herself, or asking for directions to other areas, like Perion and Kerning City.

Skarn loved the island of Victoria with his heart, but he really wanted to go and see places _beyond _Victoria.

What he was unaware of was that very event was going to transpire that very day.

As the young explorer opened his map, a cloaked man approached him, which captured Skarn's attention.

The only visible thing about the strange cloaked individual was his lower head; or in other words, just his mouth and nose.

Skarn folded his map up and turned to face the strange person, but no sooner did he open his mouth, the man handed a package to him.

Skarn looked puzzled. "What is this?"

The individual smiled. "It's a package for the Empress herself."

Skarn was shocked. "Empress CYGNUS!? The ruler of Maple World?!"

The man nodded. "Yes, I was planning to deliver it myself, but you seem more capable than an old retired explorer like me."

Skarn studied the box. All that was on it was a white dragon.

But when he looked up to speak to the man, he was gone, save for a ticket to Ereve.

Skarn picked up the ticket and walked over to the taxi.

"Hey, can I get a ride to Lith Harbor?"

The person inside the taxi looked at him. "What you heading to there for? You're not a beginner, and as far as I can see, you're not dressed for the cold weathers of Rien. What are you heading to Lith for?"

Skarn showed the man the ticket and the passenger door unlocked.

About 15 minutes later, Skarn was standing in front of the Queen Aria, Maple World's fastest airship… and the most expensive.

He walked towards the boarding patroness and showed her the ticket.

She nodded and guided him on board.

As he settled into his seat, a voice came over the speakers.

"_We are experiencing a change in schedule. We will be taking a minor detour to Ereve before our other stops. Please forgive us for the delay."_

Skarn fell back into his seat and relaxed. The ride wouldn't take long, but he could at least catch a nap.

As the airship stopped at Ereve, Skarn got off and watched as the Queen Aria sped off into the distance before heading towards his destination; Cygnus' Throne.

He showed the package to the guard and walked through to see five knights and a young frail woman resting on a large white dragon. Next to the woman was a young girl with long yellow hair speaking to the young lady.

As Skarn approached Cygnus, one of the knights stopped him. His face was covered by a black and gold mask and his hair was blacker than the night sky.

"Halt," he said. "What business do you have with Empress Cygnus?"

Skarn took out the package and showed it to him. "I have a package for her…"

The man examined the package and nodded. "Go on."

Skarn approached the frail empress and bowed before her as a sign of respect.

Cygnus smiled and spoke. "Welcome to Ereve, young explorer."

In the next chapter, we meet our heroine! R&R please!


End file.
